Fantastic Presents
by SharpeBB
Summary: Everyone has that one friend who will always be able to get them the prefect present.


Just a quick holiday story I wrote up. Just cause I'm in the mood! Merry Christmas!

All I want for Christmas, is to own Digimon, that's be awesome.

* * *

"How can I not figure this out?!" Yolei shrieked.

Everyone laughed as she threw her cards on the ground.

"You can't even get Crazy Eights right, that's pretty bad," Cody chuckled.

The six DigiDestined were sitting in Ken's room for his Christmas party. They had spent the last hour trying to play several different card games, all of which Yolei failed to grasp the purpose of, much to the amusement of the others.

"Well, what should we try instead?" Ken questioned the group at large.

"I think we need to go for something really simple," Kari said.

"How much more simple can we get?" Davis asked.

"Let's see how she does with Go Fish," T.K. suggested.

"Go Fish? Are we still talking about card games?" Yolei said with a befuddled look on her face.

As everyone laughed again, Ken's mother called to them from the kitchen.

"Kids, I made you all brownies if you want some!"

There was a mad scramble as Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolei charged out of the room. T.K. and Kari were left sitting next to each other, eyebrows raised at had just happened. They looked at each other before starting to laugh.

"You don't want anything?" T.K. asked her when he had calmed down.

Kari shook her head.

"No, I'm not too hungry at the moment. Besides, I need a bit of a break from Davis' flirting and Yolei's yelling."

"Well, that works out for me," T.K. said.

"What do you mean?"

T.K. reached into his pocket and pulled out a small present.

"I know we all decided not to get anything for each other. But, well, I couldn't help myself. I just had to get you this," he finished blushing ever-so-slightly.

Kari smiled as she pulled out a similar present from her own pocket.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then," she said sweetly, "Not that I would have been upset if you didn't get me anything, but I know you would have felt guilty if I gave you something without getting me anything in return."

"We just know each other too well," T.K. chuckled.

Kari giggled as she handed him the box she was holding.

T.K. eagerly took off the wrapping paper to reveal a black box. It looked oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why. He opened the box and gasped at what he saw.

"No way," he whispered as he lifted up an exact replica of his tag with the Crest of Hope inside.

"Here, let me put it on you," Kari said while smiling. She took the tag out of his hands, reached her arms around his head, and set it gently around his neck. T.K. was hadn't said a word the whole time. His face seemed frozen with shock.

"Do you not like it?" Kari asked worriedly.

T.K. came back to reality, gave Kari a half smile and handed her his box.

She unwrapped it, opened the small black box, and squealed with shock, quickly dropping her present. T.K. smiled widely, reached into the box, and much the same way Kari had, he put the replica of her Crest of Light around her neck.

The two embraced each other and started laughing.

"Only we could get each other the exact same gift," T.K. said while still holding Kari.

She just rubbed her head on his shoulder not knowing what to say. She was just happy that she had a friend who understood her so well.

Just then, Kari and T.K.'s D-Terminals chimed. They reluctantly pulled apart, to check their messages.

"Why is Yolei messaging me from the kitchen?" Kari asked rhetorically.

"That's weird, my message is from her too," T.K. told her.

They raised their eyebrows at each other, then opened the message, and blushed when they realised that Yolei had sent them the same message.

_Since you two are all alone right now, I figured this would be a good time to point out that you two have been sitting under the mistletoe all night. I'll keep the boys out here for another few minutes so that no one (mainly Davis) catches you. ;) –Yols_

Both T.K. and Kari looked up to see that they were in fact sitting directly beneath the mistletoe.

"Well that explains why she was smirking when I sat next to you," T.K. said as he looked at Kari.

She was giving him a look that he couldn't quite understand. He assumed it was apprehension, and he lightly grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, it's just a silly tradition. We don't have to do anything. Especially if it makes you uncomfortable," he said softly.

Kari shook her head, "No it's not that. I'm just glad that – well, I'm glad that it's you."

"That what's me?" T.K. asked, his heart beating wildly with hope.

"That you're my first kiss," she whispered.

The two friends, closed their eyes and leant towards each other, their lips meeting each other softly.

They stayed as they were, not breaking off their kiss, until they heard Yolei yell in the hallway outside.

"Boy, Kari and T.K. sure missed a great treat. So silly of them to stay in the room all alone!"

They pulled away from each other just as the door opened and Yolei walked in, smirking at them. She took her seat as Davis, Ken, and Cody sat down as well.

"What are you two smiling about?" Cody asked Kari and T.K.

"Oh, just that we got each other really fantastic presents," Kari replied.

"Wait, did you guys get seriously get the other a replica of your crests? How come I didn't think of that?" Davis exclaimed.

"Probably because you're not as incredible as T.K." Kari said slyly.

While the others laughed, T.K. turned to Kari.

"Really? Incredible?" he whispered.

Kari just winked at him and T.K. felt his cheeks warm up. He quickly turned to face Ken.

"Hey, Ken," he said, as Ken picked up the cards and started to shuffle.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Best party ever!"


End file.
